


ChanBaek Special

by Edie (sweetteethmfs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteethmfs/pseuds/Edie
Summary: Double penetration with Chanyeol & Baekhyun 🙏🏻





	ChanBaek Special

If you’d tried this three weeks ago, it wouldn’t have worked. 

But you’d all had time to adjust to each other’s bodies now, and the multiple occasions you had been together already were, well, _beyond expectations_. 

It had been Baekhyun who’d suggested it. I say suggested, but he’d down right _begged_ you. Coming to you alone, earnest and quiet-spoken, he’d confessed his feelings. You listened as he stumbled over his words, his eyes downcast. You were shocked... _at first_.

Chanyeol’s hands trace their way across your neck faintly and you bite your bottom lip at the suggestion in his eyes. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he says, smiling down at you as Baekhyun aggressively kisses his face, his shoulders - every part of him; both of them on their knees as Chanyeol straddles you on the bed. 

You nod up at him and he places his left hand on your throat, his long fingers nearly capturing your entire neck. With his right hand he holds Baekhyun’s face as they kiss deeply; his left hand convulsively clenching around you, his hips grinding into you with lazy sensuality.

Baekhyun breaks apart from Chanyeol’s mouth after a short while and looks down at you as you moan - your voice disappearing when Chanyeol’s hand flexes again around your throat. 

“You want a little more baby?” Baekhyun asks, crawling up to sit beside your head, stroking your hair as Chanyeol lets your throat go, “You wanna get on top of me?” Baekhyun says, his head tilting in curiosity. 

You nod at him, nervous but determined, “We can try it?” you reply, your voice quavering a little. 

When Baekhyun enters your ass from below you grimace instinctively, but his earlier preparations with you pay off and he pushes himself inside you snugly. You moan at the feeling of him fully inside you, and his arms grip you, holding you in place so he can move more freely underneath you. Chanyeol kneels above you both, rubbing himself over as he watches Baekhyun fuck you. 

“Are you ready, babe?” Chanyeol asks, lining himself up to your pussy, his eyes focused on you so strongly you want to blush from the look alone, let alone the situation. 

You take a deep breath, trying to focus, nodding your assent to him. And with Baekhyun still slowly pounding away at your ass - his fingers holding you so tight he might end up bruising - Chanyeol enters you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Please stay tuned as I convert my Tumblr posts to Ao3!
> 
> I love comments/feedback! ❤️


End file.
